


Snuff Classes of Askr: Rhea

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [90]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Hanging, Necrophilia, Snuff, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Rhea enjoys herself on the beach - only for Byleth to trick her into hanging for her own, and her students', amusement.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> This story has two illustrations by M0zg that can be seen here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83998841 and here https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84373403

As Madelyn saw a few freshly-summoned swimsuit-clad heroines pass her in the castle’s halls, the Askran princess easily made a decision. Today, her class would be going to the beach! The students deserved some time to relax at the beach - and she was interested in seeing the various Fodlanese girls dressed in their swimsuits. She announced it promptly after reaching the class - telling the students to grab the swimsuits from the castle’s tailors. There was a number of heroines tasked with just sewing various clothes for the castle’s endless stream of disposable heroines. They had plenty of swimsuits to choose from, as well - and Madelyn was certain that every girl in her class would be able to find a swimsuit to their liking. Telling them where to seek the swimsuits, and where they’d be meeting up, Madelyn headed back to change into her own swimsuit - then headed for the portal that would take them all to the beach.

Once everyone had gathered there, the group all crossed over to the other world. This time, Madelyn had no big ideas for a public execution - she just wanted to have some fun at the beach. She encouraged the students to do the same - giving them plenty of free time. If anything she wanted to share with all of them came up, they’d just have a class right there at the beach - but for now, the entire class was free to do as they pleased. That included Madelyn herself, too - as well as Byleth. The blue-haired professor had changed into a skimpy black bikini - and now that she was at the beach was curious about the heads she could see lined up by the wall of a nearby hut. Were some girls playing volleyball with a head, too? Byleth set out towards it, looking forward to what she’d find.

As Byleth left, so did most of the students - the many attractive girls taking off in different directions. Madelyn watched them closely as they left - there was someone she was looking for. After what happened yesterday, she needed to talk to Bernadetta - and hopefully clear things up once and for all. There were still a few Bernadettas gathered near the portal - many of them looking longingly back at what would take them back into the walls of the castle. They didn’t want to be out in the open like that… But they were more scared of disobeying the Askran princess.

Most of them were dressed in one-piece purple swimsuits - swimsuits that covered up their entire torsos. The swimsuits clung to their modest breasts closely - but, with the way they had been sewn, making their shape pretty obvious. Some of the Bernie’s seemed aware of that, covering themselves up with their arms - while others remained blissfully unaware.

As the purple-haired girls noticed that Madelyn was looking at them, they dispersed - the attention scaring them. Except for one. She had already been sticking out from the crowd before - she seemed more confident than the others. She also made her hair in a different way - a more organized, properly-combed one. There were still a bunch of strands to her hair sticking out in different directions, showing that it was something done pretty hastily - but it was a departure from how Bernadettas usually looked like.

Madelyn already had a pretty good idea that it was the Bernadetta who had visited her the day before, but she wanted to confirm that, just in case. Casually walking over to her, she stopped directly in front of Bernie - and asked her a simple question.

“Did you like the pieces of Mercedes's meat that I sent you yesterday?”

Bernadetta blushed as she heard that - so, the princess was able to recognize her! She considered playing dumb for a moment - she really didn’t want to confront the green-haired girl. She had run away from her again… Surely, Madelyn must have hated her for that. They were doing something that felt so good… But then she just had to run away and ruin it! The hair change was something she tried out as a way of hiding from Madelyn - surely, she’d look for the normal-looking Bernies, not one with weird hair like that. That obviously didn’t work… She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious what Madelyn would think of her new hairstyle, though.

In the end, the noble accepted that trying to deceive the princess now would only make things worse… And maybe telling the truth would cause Madelyn to be slightly more merciful towards her.

“Yeah… I loved it! She tasted so delicious, Princess Madelyn! I was so happy…”

Bernie finished softly - Madelyn pouting a little as she listened to her.

“It’s just Madelyn!” She blurted out, then calmed down. She shouldn’t scare the girl away yet again. “Happy to hear that you liked the taste. Now, you probably think I’m mad at you for running away. I’m not. I was a bit disappointed that you fled… But it’s my own fault for scaring you with my words.”

Bernie nodded at first, her mouth already opening to apologize - but Madelyn’s expression made her keep quiet. Her eyes began growing wide as she listened - and she began shaking her head. No, she was the one at fault here!

“N~No! It’s Bernie’s fault! It’s all on me!”

She screamed back - only for Madelyn to place one finger on her mouth. Bernie blushed at the sudden physical connection - but it did make her quiet down.

“No, it’s not. You’re scared I’ll kill you, Bernie - and who can blame you? I do that to pretty much every girl I get interested in. But for once I can say to someone that I don’t want to kill her… I don’t have a desire to snuff you, Bernie. I shouldn’t joke about killing you - especially after how you fled from me the first time.”

Bernie stood, wide-eyed, as she listened to Madelyn’s words - a bit stunned by them. The princess didn’t want to snuff her… Madelyn didn’t want to kill her!

“R-really? You don’t want to k-kill me, M-Madelyn? P-Promise?”

She managed to stutter out - Madelyn’s heart throbbing as she looked into her teary eyes.

“Only if you stop running away.”

Madelyn clarified - if the girl kept running anyways, what was even the point?

“I… I w-won’t!”

Bernadetta declared - emboldened by what Madelyn was telling to her. The princess wouldn’t lie about something like that, would she? It already made her feel so much safer…

“Then, I promise not to kill you, Bernie. Unless you ask me to.”

Madelyn told Bernadetta while looking deep into her eyes - seeing more tears starting to flow from them. Reaching forward with one hand, she touched the top of Bernie’s head - and quickly ruffled her hair. Bernie blushed at the physical contact while crying happy tears - Madelyn’s fingers quickly returning her hair to its usual, messy state.

“You look far more adorable this way.” 

Madelyn told the purple-haired archer with a warm, gentle smile on her face.

“E-eeeh?”

Bernie squealed in confusion as she heard that - her heart beating so much faster. Madelyn… Liked the way her hair was normally? Really?  
Unbothered by Bernie’s reaction - other than finding it extra cute - Madelyn grabbed the girl’s hand. She began dragging her across the sand - Bernie letting herself be led away by her..

“Now, let’s have some fun! Last time I was here, I had a lot of fun whacking mom’s head off with a scythe. Let’s see if we can get one again~ And if we can use it to acquire some new toys.”

***

Byleth quickly reached the hut - confirming that the heads she had seen from a distance were indeed to be used as volleyballs. Or at least, that was what the sign nearby said - but she also saw plenty of people simply taking the heads off the racks and pleasuring themselves with them. There were a few heads she recognized on there, too… After a quick glance in either direction, the blue-haired teacher snatched up one of the heads - one with short blonde hair tied into a ponytail that was just as short. Byleth had no idea how Catherine had ended up in this world, or how she lost her head - but she was very happy to see the zealot’s head. Dragging her tiny bikini bottoms down, she began rubbing the knight’s face against her snatch. Looking down, she could see Catherine’s grey eyes looking back at her - no sign of sentience left in the grey orbs. Seeing a woman she respected like that was a turn-on to the teacher - to have her be just a fucktoy instead of the incredible soldier she once was. All Catherine could do now was bring her pleasure - the blue-haired woman finding plenty of it in grinding the head against her cunt.

As Byleth walked on shaking legs while still moving the head in between her legs, she spotted an axe stuck in the wall - as well as a small block covered in blood. She easily pieced together what it was - she didn’t even need to see it in use. She still very much enjoyed seeing it as it happened, though - as a young-looking girl with a mess of long black hair approached the chopping block. She had an interesting pattern on her forehead…. Almost like a crest. However, despite her youthful appearance, there was a certain air of maturity to her. Well, there was - until she knelt in front of the block and the axe had been brought down. Then, all that vanished - her youthful body spasming, kicking and rolling on the sand as blood spurted from the stump of her neck. Her head, still bleeding, had been added to the rack right away - Byleth enjoying a powerful climax as she continued to see Nyx’s headless body thrash around in the sand. Her love honey gushed onto Catherine’s lifeless face - the swordswoman’s features given a sticky proof of Byleth’s enjoyment.

Seeing the dark mage’s body like that made Byleth consider donating her head to the case, too… Whatever that case was. Was it just offering wonderful fucktoys to anyone who came across it? That was not such a bad idea, all things considered. The beheading she had just seen was beyond sexy. She eyed the various heads enviously… The teacher wished for little more than to become a trophy like that herself. However, as her eyes browsed the many heads on display, she had come across Madelyn’s head - but with longer hair, as well as signs of heavy usage. Right… She wanted to end up on the princess’s wall - a collection of such a royal was a better place to end up in than just this relatively remote spot. That trophy wall was what awakened this desire within her in the first place… Besides, she shouldn’t die without her students watching her. They still had plenty to learn about this world, too - she couldn’t simply abandon them so quickly. But eventually, once Madelyn declared that those girls had learnt all they could… The moment the princess announced that, Byleth would be begging her to chop her head off.

For the time being, that was all Byleth wanted to do there. If the teacher stayed there longer, she’d just be tempted by what she saw… And she was certain there were other things at the beach that would get her attention. She knew that much about this world already - that it was filled with various ways of ending women’s life that was always a pleasure to watch. Putting Catherine’s come-stained face back onto the rack, the teacher set off - her spirits high as she imagined what other depravity she’d be able to see.

Soon enough the blue-haired woman had stumbled upon something that caught her attention. A wooden platform in between several palm trees - with a trapdoor at the front. The platform had a tall beam parallel to the ground above it - with pieces of rope hanging down from it. Tied into nooses. A gallows. Byleth had seen some of these in the past - and more recently in Askr as well. But she had not seen one of them in use… So she decided to hang around and watch. Especially that one of the nooses was currently in use - some girl already dancing in the air at the end of it.

The girl at the gallows had blue hair just like hers - though she had hers tied into a long ponytail. That ponytail was swinging away at the air heavily as the girl swung around in the noose - her legs bucking at the air. One of the hanging girl’s hands was fiddling with her pussy - the other one was clawing away at her own tit. Her face was red, but it was twisted in pleasure - a happy look in her eyes, the corners of her lips turned upwards. The girl was Tana - the princess of Frelia failing a bet against her best friend Eirika. Eirika herself was masturbating openly right below Tana - showing her lover just how much she was enjoying seeing her in that state. The sight was only a motivation for the pegasus knight to keep performing longer and longer - but as her climax washed over her, her endurance began to waver. Her body began jerking in the noose - but as her climax washed away, the girl remained motionless.

The sight of a public hanging like that brought back some memories… Byleth remembered some brigands she had captured in her mercenary days - and turning them in to the villagers who hired them. The villages made a wonderful show out of executing those bandits - a few of the executions sticking with her afterwards. The beheading was one obvious one… But now that she witnessed a hanging, another memory came back to her. There was a pretty cute girl among those brigands - she was their cleric, as far as Byleth could tell. The villagers didn’t spare anyone - so she, too, had been killed. Dangling at the end of a noose… Her cute short legs kicking madly, her wide butt swaying around in an appealing way.

Between that memory and the show Tana had put up, Byleth made a decision. As Eirika cut Tana’s corpse down, then delved in between her dead friend’s thighs, Byleth’s course of action was clear. To call for her students to gather there… And to hang someone for all of them to enjoy. They haven’t had a class on hanging yet. Hilda was killed via asphyxiation, but through a very unusual method - the class deserved to see a proper hanging as well. As to who the victim would be… Byleth would just need to find the perfect target.

***

Rhea stared at Byleth’s back with increasing annoyance. The blue-haired woman was someone quite dear to her heart. It wasn’t even because she housed Mother’s soul inside her - the professor’s kindness and pure heart had made her fall in love with the woman anyways. Her having Sothis within her was a part of it, too… But the professor had shown herself to be nothing but admirable on her own as well.

Being summoned to a different world was shocking - but at the very least, she and the professor had been called together. This world was so different from the one she was used to… But Rhea found the amount of sexual freedom within it to be quite liberating. Here, she could act on her desires towards the professor with no issues… Which was something that she wanted to do. However, Byleth seemed deaf to her advances. The blue-haired woman had managed to find herself a fishing rod - and was using it to fish up countless otherworldly fish. She was so absorbed in it, that she was basically ignoring anything Rhea was saying to her - and that made the archbishop grow more and more frustrated.

Approaching Byleth from behind, Rhea embraced the ex-mercenary - one of her giant tits on each side of Byleth’s head. Her hands began crawling down the front of Byleth’s body - one of them reaching for Byleth’s large boobies while the other reached towards the professor’s pussy.

“Please, Professor. You have been working so hard… You deserve to rest. Please, just relax… And let me make you feel good.”

Rhea spoke in a soft tone that showed the depth of her affection for the woman - but Byleth, once again, seemed unimpressed. There was a fish caught on her pole… And the archbishop was making it hard for her to move. So she just shrugged Rhea’s chest off her shoulders, gently pushing her arms away - and working away at reeling in her next catch.

Rejected once more, Rhea accepted that the professor was too enthralled by her fishing rod to care. Being turned down for some fish hurt… But she would never get upset with the professor. She just needed to give Byleth some time with her fish… And then, once the professor was done, she’d just have to try again. Then, she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Walking away from Byleth, the green-haired woman set off to walk across the beach. Her wide hips swayed as she walked - her sundress doing little in the way of obscuring their enticing width. Rhea found the leering looks she got from various people she passed disrespectful. Back home, no one dared to look at her in that way - and if someone did, she’d have them executed for their transgression. However, here she was just a guest - and she couldn’t exert such power. Or could she? As she walked, she saw many women being killed without any good reasons - some of them even dying willingly!

As she sensed the presence of a strong dragon from one direction, Rhea headed towards it. Once there, she saw a man with bright red hair and a red mark on his forehead. She could sense dragon blood within him… One particularly potent, too. That dragon’s power could perhaps match Mother’s… she needed to be wary of that man. And learn more about him in the future - in case he could prove a threat to her back in Fodlan.

At the moment Julius - the heir to Loptyr and the man Rhea was looking at - was busy ramming his cock down the tight ass of his fiance, Ishtar. The purple-haired woman was wearing a swimsuit that was quite revealing. The bikini showed off plenty of her large breasts, as well as letting the size of her thighs show - a sight that Julius quite appreciated. However… That sight also annoyed him. As they were on a beach crowded with various other worms who had been summoned to this world, others got to see his beloved like that as well - and Julius didn’t like to share her.

The happy moans coming from below were enough to keep him entertained as he plowed the Thunder Goddess’s asshole - especially that the hole was particularly tight, as well. There were more moans coming from nearby, too - Ishtar’s cousin, the young mage Tine had also joined them on their beach trip. The girl was wearing a tight one-piece swimsuit - the bottom of which was currently tugged to the side. She was riding the cock of some man Julius didn’t bother to learn the name of. If it was up to him, the girl wouldn’t even be here… But Ishtar wanted to let her cousin relax. She knew how much pain her mother had put Tine through - and wanted to repay it to her by letting her enjoy herself along with them.

As far as Julius was considered, that compassion was completely worthless. His lover had no need for things like that… And he intended to teach her that, too.

“Kill her.”

He commanded the man fucking Tine - and the man obeyed right away. The girl’s twintails have been swinging around a lot as the younger mage bounced up and down that man’s shaft - and now, the man grabbed her by both of them. Then, in a quick sideways pull, he used them to snap Tine’s neck. The girl didn’t even get a chance to react as her head was twisted to the side, her spine breaking with a loud crack. Her irises remained wide in their sockets, fresh tears escaping from her eyes - her head dangling gruesomely off to the side. Her corpse began twitching hard on the cock buried within it - her arms and legs swinging around along with her pigtails. The younger mage died in an instant - a quick end to the lifetime of suffering she had experienced back in Jugdral.

Ishtar was quite shaken by her relative losing her life like that. It was one thing to see Julius slaughter those she had no connection to - she had even joined him in that on more than one occasion. But to see Tine die in such a pointless way… It affected her, and her voice showed it.

“L-Lord Julius, my l-love… Why? Why kill her?”

She asked - disappointing Julius in the process. His fiance should be able to figure it out! Hmmm… Maybe, considering how many other Ishtars were there in this world, this one had no more use to him. It was fun taking the lives of random people - how fun it would be to snuff out the life of someone so devoted to him?

Grabbing his lover’s ponytail, Julius quickly wrapped it around Ishtar’s neck.

“Lord Julius?”

Ishtar gasped out in confusion as Julius pulled on her hair, tightening it around her neck - and ensuring that those would be her last words. Quickly, the weakness of asphyxia overwhelmed the purple-haired woman - her chest on fire, her neck hurting. What was Julius doing? Was he really going to kill her? But she loved him… Why would he end her life?

The desperate spasms of Ishtar’s body against his cock were all the reason he needed. The way her ass clenched down on his dick, the shivers he could see going through her form as her life rapidly faded away… All of them made it worth it. He picked up the pace at which he was taking her ass, making sure to cum before Ishtar would pass on - the powerless thunder mage getting to feel his hot spunk flow deep into her insides. With her face red, her eyes bulging, her mouth open, and her rectum full of her lover’s cum, Ishtar died - her corpse twitching underneath him for some more time as the Scion of Darkness readied himself for round two using her cunt.

Walking away, Rhea was able to see more displays like that. They weren’t looked down upon… If anything, they were encouraged here! Even by the world’s highest royalty. The messy green hair and the golden symbol on her left boob made the princess easy to identify for Rhea - Madelyn in the middle of murdering someone, too. Unbothered by the panicked look on Robin’s face, and the hand shaking in front of her to show that Robin didn’t want it, Madelyn just swung her scythe - taking the tactician’s head off her shoulders. Her headless corpse collapsed to her knees, fresh blood gushing from the stump - and onto her breasts as Madelyn ripped the white-haired girl’s top off. With her other hand, Madelyn caught Robin’s falling head - grabbing it by one of her pigtails. 

“Catch~!”

The Askran spoke as she swung, then threw the head - flinging it towards another girl nearby. Rhea recognized the girl as one of the students of her academy - and was glad to see that the princess was getting along well with one of her students. Bernadetta managed to catch Robin’s head, and lowered it towards her cunt - starting to get off using the newly-made sexy toy right away. Killing other girls with the princess was so fun… And with the fear that Madelyn would kill her too gone, Bernie could truly enjoy herself as they did it. For the first time since coming to this world, Bernie could truly relax and just have fun… No, since she first came to the academy. The purple-haired girl treasured those moments - it wasn’t just about the pleasure they were giving her.

All but convinced that she should kill the next person who looked at her in a lewd manner, Rhea tried to step away. However, the archbishop noticed Byleth nearby - the blue-haired woman watching her purple-haired student with what seemed like pride.

“Professor… Are you done fishing now? Perhaps I shall help you relax now?”

Byleth turned towards her as she heard her - lustful sparkles immediately firing up in her eyes. For once, instead of anger that someone was looking at her in that way, Rhea felt proud of her body. Shifting her chest around a little, she caused her tits to stir - knowing that was what Byleth was mainly looking at. For once, Byleth was seeing her as a woman… And Rhea was nothing but happy about it.

Byleth stared openly at Rhea’s outstanding body - getting turned on by just the sight of it. She was tangentially aware of the Archbishop’s assets before… But seeing them exposed so prominently was nothing short of stunning. She readily agreed to Rhea’s suggestion - she wanted to explore that amazing body with her hands! But beyond the desire to have sex with the archbishop Byleth had another idea… She had just found the perfect woman to hang. The teacher was certain that her students would appreciate the archbishop dangling at the end of a noose for their enjoyment, too… But for now she’d have her all to herself.

Byleth and Rhea walked away from Madelyn and Bernadetta - settling down on a nearby free towel. Doing it in public was a bit of a surprise to Rhea… But it seemed that the professor saw no issues with that. Their hands quickly clung to one another’s bodies, removing the other’s cloaks - Byleth’s hands quickly reaching towards Rhea’s boobtastic chest. She let her fingers touch the soft, fat orbs of her breasts - giving them a few gropes to some pleased gasps from the Archbishop.

Rhea’s hands paid some respects to Byleth’s chest at first too - even if they weren’t as titanic as Rhea’s own breasts, the teacher also packed an impressive pair of knockers. Then, she moved her hands down Byleth’s body - and quickly pulled her bottoms off. Then, she pushed her fingers against Byleth’s snatch - to a happy moan from the blue-haired woman. Greedily, Rhea sent her fingers deep into Byleth’s cunt right away - the professor moaning in pleasure in return.

Byleth’s hands pulled Rhea’s top open - freeing the large spheres of her chest from the confines of her top. Her fingers played with Rhea’s ample titmeat for some longer - teasing the older woman’s nipples several times. Before long, Byleth lowered her mouth towards Rhea’s large mammaries - her lips latching onto one of Rhea’s breasts. Licking, gently biting, and even sucking away at it - Byleth devoted herself fully to enjoying Rhea’s boob. And pleasuring the archbishop in the process - more happy moans making it past her lips. Byleth’s heavy work was even rewarded with a few gushes of tit milk from Rhea’s nipple - the lactation causing Rhea to gasp in surprise. It’s been so long since someone had toyed with one of her tits like that… Feeling Byleth suck out milk from within it made her happy. The professor always knew how to make her happy… Rhea’s heart was filled with nothing but love at the one who had reminded her of the long-forgotten sensation. Byleth was unaware of the effect she had on Rhea - simply enjoying the taste of her milk.

By comparison, Rhea’s own actions were a bit more tame. She just fingered away at Byleth’s cunt - her other hand groping and massaging Byleth’s asscheeks. Her fingers were moving closer and closer to Byleth’s asshole - before finally starting to tease it from the outside. Byleth’s voice was muffled, but the quicker moves of the woman’s body showed that she was liking it - Rhea happy she could make her beloved professor feel good.

In no time, the aggressive probing by her fingers was enough to make Byleth cum - the ex-mercenary’s love juices squirting out of her slit and onto Rhea’s digits. As she dragged her fingers out, Byleth separated from her boob - and instead moved her head back up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss - Rhea getting to taste her own milk as some of it stuck around on Byleth’s lips. The pair kissed hard, Rhea putting all her desire for the professor into her lips - with a zeal that was enough to overwhelm her. Her tongue slipped in between Byleth’s lips, getting to knock at Byleth’s tongue back in the professor’s mouth - as well as touching against the inner sides of her lips.

As their kiss ended, Byleth pushed Rhea away for a moment - before delving in between the archbishop’s wide thighs. Tugging Rhea’s bottoms to the side, the professor put her tongue - already wet with Rhea’s milk and saliva - to work on the green-haired woman’s dripping pussy. Rhea was already quite turned on by the earlier stimulation to her breasts - as well as the idea behind what they were doing. She had dreamt of doing it with the professor for so long… It finally being a reality turned her on so much!

She didn’t last long under the assault of Byleth’s tongue - cumming hard all over the blue-haired woman’s face. Her love honey flooded out of her pussy, covering Byleth’s face with a thick layer of it - Byleth finding the taste pretty good, too. The teacher lapped away at Rhea’s pussy to take it all in - Rhea just shivering in pleasure and surprised by the care the professor was giving to her pussy. Then again, she shouldn’t have expected anything less from her… The professor never ceased to amaze her.

But that only fueled Rhea’s desire to pay her back even further. As Byleth retreated from between Rhea’s legs, Rhea quickly moved behind her - pushing the professor over to her fours. By doing so, she made the professor’s firm butt face her - her bare buttcheeks already a turn-on. Leaning over, Rhea grabbed onto Byleth’s ass - using them to hold the blue-haired teacher’s backside steady. She also slowly pushed Byleth’s asscheeks apart. Sticking her tongue out, Rhea gave Byleth’s pussy a good lick - feeling the wetness on her tongue, her folds slowly move underneath it. However, she didn’t stay there - continuing the lick up the crack of Byleth’s ass. Up towards the tiny ring of Byleth’s butthole - the blue-haired woman shivering once more as Rhea’s wet tongue poked against the sensitive flesh.

Instead of just teasing the entrance like with her fingers, Rhea pushed her tongue through the tight hole of Byleth’s sphincter. The wet, flexible organ had no troubles sliding through the tight ring - its wet, pleasant surface making Byleth’s anus ease up. With the hole no longer clenched almost shut, Rhea could fit more of her tongue inside Byleth’s ass - delving deeper and deeper into the professor’s rectum. The anal stimulation was enough to make Byleth moan from above - the gentle touch of Rhea’s tongue against the folds of her ass feeling to good for her to resist. It was not something she had expected from the archbishop… But it felt so good that she had no objections.

Rhea put in the effort to get as much of her tongue into Byleth’s ass as she could - her sphincter stretching wide to allow for more of the long piece of meat inside her. She moved it across Byleth’s inner walls - gently pushing against them in several spots while spreading her saliva across Byleth’s insides. With more and more happy moans from above, she knew she was performing well - and that made Rhea even happier. Once fully inside, she began pulling her tongue forward and backward - as if she was making love to Byleth’s ass with her tongue. Byleth’s gasps were filled with even more pleasure as a result - Rhea working her hardest on making the professor cum. Finally, after spending some time licking away at Byleth’s ass, she dragged her fingers across the entrance to Byleth’s snatch. The asslicking was enough to bring Byleth right to the edge - and the touch to her pussy forced her past it. Byleth screamed in pleasure as she reached a climax - her love juices squirting freely onto Rhea’s tits and the towel below them as the professor was shaken with an unusual orgasm.

The pair continued to enjoy themselves together for a while longer - until Rhea was quite tired. She had not had this much fun in decades, if not centuries… Her entire body was filled with the pleasant afterglow of her many climaxes.

“Thank you… For accepting me like this… Professor…”

She gasped out at Byleth in between moans - expecting their fun together to come to a close now. However, Byleth wasn’t done yet. Upon hearing her words, the professor smirked - asking her if she’d be up for something even more kinky. Rhea agreed wholeheartedly - whatever the professor wanted to do to pleasure herself with her body, the archbishop would be glad to do for her.

To Rhea’s surprise, Byleth got up and walked away for a moment - before returning with a blindfold and a piece of rope. She had no idea the professor was into that kind of depravity… But she was not going to complain. She gladly let Byleth slip the blindfold over her eyes - and tie her wrists together at the front. With the way her arms were tied, they were pushing her tits together, too. As her top remained moved to the side, it only brought out how large they were - and that they were bare at the moment.

Following that, Byleth began to lead her somewhere - Rhea gladly letting Byleth guide her. She trusted the professor - she was certain what awaited her at the end would be more pleasure. They walked for a while - until Rhea could feel wooden steps underneath her bare soles. Those steps took her a little higher up - onto what seemed to be a wooden platform. Byleth led her to a specific spot on it there - before reaching for her neck. Some material Rhea had troubles recognizing began touching against her neck as Byleth moved it through her hair - the material wrapped around it.

Done with fixing whatever it was, Byleth slipped the blindfold from her eyes. Behind her, Rhea could see a gathering of the students - and that made her curious. What was going on? Why did Byleth lead her here? Having her breasts be shown to all those students… It was pretty embarrassing. However, before she got the chance to think about it more, or to get a better look around her to understand where she was, Byleth stepped forward - and placed another kiss on her lips. It was as if everything else melted away as that happened… Rhea’s brain just flooded with happiness and excitement. She closed her eyes and just lost herself in that amazing feeling…

The archbishop kept her eyes closed as Byleth ended the kiss and stepped away - wishing that sensation would last forever. However, her fantasies were brutally cut short as the ground slipped from beneath her feet - Rhea finding herself falling for only an instant. Then, something broke her fall - to the feeling of something crushing her neck.

Rhea’s eyes snapped open right away - the green-haired woman trying to piece together, what was going on. The students were all gathered in front of her… And they were all enjoying what they were seeing. Were some of them even masturbating to the sight? She should have them executed for their insolence! But… Byleth was among the group watching her too… And she was also working on pleasuring herself. Why? Why was the professor getting off while leaving her like that?

As more pain grew in her neck, Rhea began to realize she couldn’t breathe. Whatever it was around her neck, it was squeezing it shut - not allowing her to get even a single sliver of air in. Craning her neck upward, Rhea tried to take a look above her - but the thing around her neck stopped her from doing that. Still, by pushing it, Rhea was able to see the beam above her - and the rope attached to it that stretched out towards her. Oh. Were these… Gallows? Did the professor lead her here to have her hanged for her students?

No! This couldn’t be true! The professor cared about her… She was so kind and understanding… She wouldn’t simply take her life for her students' enjoyment! ...Or would she? The clear look of arousal on Byleth’s face showed clearly that the professor was just as into it - and there was no mistaking what was going on. With her feet swinging around desperately searching for something to support them, and the last gasps of oxygen being used up in her lungs, she was being hanged - presumably, to the death. There was a slight chance that this was just the professor trying something out, and she’d let her down in time… But with how many women she had seen lose their lives on this beach already, Rhea doubted that that would be the case.

The green-haired woman began to struggle as the pain in her lungs began to grow stronger - the rope still mercilessly digging into her neck. Her arms shot up - releasing their hold on her tits, making them free to bounce around again. Which they did as she began to struggle - their heavy flesh and fat sent jiggling by her movements. Her body started swinging around too - her wide hips going back and forth in a show that was nothing but stimulating. Her legs kicked out hard - making her body’s swings go even further. The strain on her neck was clear to those watching from below - Rhea’s neck slowly stretching as the entire weight of her body pulled down on it. Her arms tried to reach for the rope crushing her neck - but with the way they were tied together, she had troubles reaching it. Her fingers just scratched fruitlessly at the strained skin of her neck - knocking strands of her hair around in the process.

Her face was already red - but it slowly began turning an even darker shade. Her struggles proved pointless - Rhea accepting that she wouldn’t be breaking out like that. Then… How about transforming into a dragon? Showing her dragon form to all the gathered students and revealing to them that she could do that didn’t seem like a good idea - it was a secret she kept hidden for years. But there would be no use keeping that secret if she was dead… Rhea tried her hardest to shift into a dragon - but the fresh pain flaring up in various spots of her body kept interrupting her. Shapeshifting into a dragon required plenty of focus - and the agony Rhea was in was breaking that focus each and every time. After several failed attempts, Rhea was forced to accept that she wouldn’t be escaping from this. If she had tried to transform right away, maybe she’d be able to make it… But as things were, there was nothing for her to do but accept her death. Tears began to pour from her eyes and down her red cheeks as she began coming to terms with it - why was Byleth doing this to her? Why was the professor so cruel?

Her body began to shudder in the noose as weakness spread throughout her - parts of her body unable to keep going with the lack of oxygen. Her arms hung limply at the front, squeezing her tits in between them yet again. Her body jerked from one side to another as parts of her started acting out - her mind going haywire, sending random signals down her spine. Her mouth was open, gasping for air that would never come - her tongue long since having slipped out from between her lips. With how long her tongue was, her drool was free to dribble directly onto her titties - a long strand of saliva hanging down from it. Her bloodshot eyes had troubles looking forward - Rhea’s vision getting more and more hazy. She could still make out Byleth’s silhouette, though… That dark blue hair was something she’d never confuse for someone else.

As more dying spasms began shaking her body, Rhea felt someone touching her from behind. Someone was reaching for her hips - using them to pull her backwards. They tugged her swimsuit bottoms to the side, exposing her cunt once more - before forcing something thick and warm into her cunt. Rhea had troubles piecing together, what it was… But she couldn’t deny that it felt good. Her pussy was on fire due to the lack of air already - something hammering into it was going to bring her pleasure whether she liked it or not. That unknown person kept holding her hip with one hand while pulling back on her leg with the other, guiding Rhea into a better angle - and providing the woman with just a little support. It would not save her life in the slightest. But it could definitely prolong her suffering.

The person fucking her from behind was Marianne. The devoted blue-haired girl had survived quite the shock in Askr as she stumbled upon the goddess she had prayed so vehemently to - and found out she was nothing like what the legends said. She begged the goddess for forgiveness for her crest - only for Sothis to laugh at her. Crest of the Beast? There was no such thing! Her bloodline wasn’t cursed - her crest was a normal one, just like every other. It was quite the eye-opening revelation… All her life, she thought she deserved to die - that everyone should hate her because of her crest. And most people did… But now she was told that all that prejudice towards her was completely baseless.

The goddess also provided her with the information who spread those lies in the first place - that it was the archbishop’s doing. Rhea was responsible for all the suffering Marianne had to endure throughout her life… Hearing that, for the first time in her life Marianne found herself hating someone - or rather, hating someone who wasn’t her. The archbishop had put her through so much agony… She wished nothing more than to kill the bitch responsible for all that. Fortunately, the professor had noticed her hatred for the green-haired woman - and offered her a chance to pay Rhea back for all of it. She was the one who dropped the archbishop to her death - and she would get to rape the woman in the final agonizing moments of her life, too. She’d been stroking herself off as she watched for a bit - but finally gave in to her urge to fuck her.

Her dick, too, was something she considered a proof of her cursed bloodline. The pleasure it provided her with was something she considered sinful… Until the goddess, too, told her that it wasn’t the case. She could screw anyone or fap as much as she wanted - Sothis didn’t give a damn about that at all. With that out of the way, Marianne could simply enjoy herself while fucking Rhea’s rapidly dying body - thrusting her cock into the archbishop’s snatch with no remorse. Her cunt was clenching hard on her shaft already - the woman’s near-death state making her cunt walls spasm hard on whatever was in between them. It felt really good - Marianne letting out primal moans within a few thrusts. Her mouth was parted to voice how good it felt - the girl’s tongue sticking out as her mind slowly blanked out, filled with only pleasure. But losing control of her body like that didn’t stop her from fucking Rhea - in fact, it did the opposite. Marianne picked up the pace, humping away into Rhea’s dying cunt with no control - enough that she soon sent her seed up Rhea’s pussy.

At that point, Rhea was on the verge of losing consciousness. Her eyes had already rolled up, her vision blank. She could barely feel something pouring into her cunt - and she couldn’t even put together what happened there. She had troubles forming coherent thoughts, even. But Rhea still tried nonetheless. “Pro… Fe.... Sor… Why?… “ After a slow pause, Rhea managed to think out her final thought - that one with a little more coherence. “M-Mother… I-I just…. W-Wanted… To see you… One more time…”

With that thought Rhea’s live slipped away - the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, and one who was one the holy warrior herself, passing away in front of the students of her academy. Functionally naked, with a mindless expression on her face - and with the dick of one of the students buried deep in her cunt.

Marianne kept holding on to Rhea’s body for a little longer - she didn’t want to let go. She wanted to violate Rhea’s corpse some more - just one time wouldn’t do. The woman deserved more than that - and death should be no escape. She wasn’t the only student who wanted to violate Rhea’s corpse, though - the others also moving for the gallows, eager to use a part of Rhea’s body. All of them would be able to get their turn fucking Rhea’s body - first as it was still swinging in the rope, and then once she was pulled down to let more people access it. Her throat, crushed with the rope, was quite tight - but getting the red marks on her neck to slightly bloat up with one’s cock was a very memorable sight.

Byleth, too, got to play around with Rhea’s corpse - back when it was still hanging. Approaching her hanging body from below the gallows, the blue-haired woman stuck her face in between her thighs - and began lapping away at Rhea’s snatch. The teacher got to taste it once before already… She was curious how the taste would change with Rhea dead. She had to taste the cum of those of her students who had already used Rhea’s corpse before her… But that variety was not something Byleth didn’t like. Holding onto Rhea’s ass with one hand to keep it steady, the blue-haired woman moved the other hand back towards her cunt - masturbating while enjoying the sensation of eating Rhea’s dead cunt out. Surprisingly, Rhea’s cunt honey tasted pretty much the same with her dead - but Byleth was glad to learn that was the case anyways. The teacher kept touching herself while eating her out until she came - and then stepped away, letting more of her students have their fun with the corpse.

Once it was time to return back to Askr, Rhea’s corpse had been put through thorough abuse. Cum and love juices were dripping from her pussy, her ass, and even her mouth - each of them used by several of the students. Her tits had also been given a pretty rough groping. Her swimsuit had been ripped to shreds - but her hair kept the floral headdress. Byleth decided to keep the corpse herself - she was sure it could still provide her with plenty of fun. Keeping a live-sized fuckdoll wasn’t anything wrong in Askr anyways… She just needed one of her students to put some preservatory enchantments on it first. And once they did, the archbishop’s dead body would provide her with several more climaxes. In a way, Rhea had been hoping for just that - but if the green-haired woman knew what it’d involve, she would have never agreed to it.


End file.
